


Thank you for my everyday

by metallikita666



Category: Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, japanese music - Fandom, metronome - Fandom, メトロノーム
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallikita666/pseuds/metallikita666
Summary: Al llegar a casa, Fukusuke descubre sobre su escritorio tres objetos tristemente relacionados entre sí que presagian una desgracia. Sin embargo, y dada la calma que reina en el ambiente, solo podrá comprenderlo todo hasta que reproduzca el disco magnético que nunca debió abandonar el cuerpo de su dueño.





	Thank you for my everyday

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspirado en parte en un genial _fanart_ de Sharaku con el que me encontré una de estas noches, durante mis siempre incansables búsquedas de material gráfico (la persona autora se hace llamar かむ [kamu] y tiene cuentas tanto en pixiv como en twitter [@Camtter12]); y por otro lado, a partir de la letra y melodía de la canción que le da nombre a esta historia. Realmente se ha metido en mí a causa de su atmósfera nostálgica y tristemente emotiva, además de porque su versión del _Please Push Play_ es muy conmovedora. En pocas palabras, debido a la magia que tiene esta banda a la hora de crear contrastes únicos.  
Adicionalmente, se halla el hecho de que las temáticas tecnológicas presentes en este relato también son de mi absoluto interés, y hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de emplearlas en pieza alguna.
> 
> Los créditos del epígrafe son de la canción que le da nombre a la historia, _Thank you for my everyday_, incluida por primera vez en el single _Mittsu kazoero_ de 2003.

_“No tuve la oportunidad de decir esto  
No obstante, de todas maneras estaba cansado de estar solo  
Así que lanzaré lejos las emociones restantes y me resetearé completamente  
Si bien al final deseo llorar_

__

__

_Domingo, lunes, martes  
Miércoles, jueves, viernes  
Sábado  
Repitiéndose, sencillamente cada día  
Reflejando cada uno de mis días.”_

Fue porque descubrí esos papeles, los cuales nunca debí haber leído. En realidad, no debí haber tenido la capacidad de procesar escritura alguna, pero por el hecho de que me diseñaron para poder cantar las letras de otros, no quedó opción. Era necesario programarme de esa manera desde un principio.

Nunca comprendí el motivo para hacerme ver la luz, si otro humano pudo haber tomado mi lugar perfectamente. Si el talbo-1 y el talbo-2 eran chicos de verdad, e incluso el batería de soporte, ¿por qué el vocalista tenía que ser diferente? Estaban demasiado aburridos, demasiado ensimismados en su odioso letargo; mientras lo que les queda de sociedad se derrumba estrepitosamente pero nadie parece advertirlo, y –peor aún– a nadie parece importarle. Por eso debían crear la novedad del momento, pero cuidándose de no hacer nada que diera pie a confirmar o negar contundentemente los rumores. Ya no era suficiente con un holograma incorpóreo para entusiasmar a las masas muertas de corazones palpitantes. 

En todo caso, mi deber no era comprender.

Los más cercanos a nosotros estuvieron al tanto desde un inicio, pero continuaron actuando con total naturalidad para no terminar de develar el misterio. _Backstages_, fiestas, grabaciones, reuniones; todo era absolutamente convencional. Cada uno conocía su rol y su encargo a la perfección, por lo que nada debía fallar. Todos sabían sobre cada una de mis limitaciones, por lo que jamás fue necesario hacer alusión alguna.

O eso fue lo que creyeron.

El roce con el mundo no debió propiciar conexiones nuevas en mi restringido cerebro, y los impedimentos que hacían parte de mi naturaleza no tenían por qué suscitar en mí ninguna reacción. No había posibilidad de que desarrollara conciencia; pero por si acaso, callaban. Las palabras eran sustituidas por miradas o silencios. Es decir, detalles que sus cuerpos de criaturas parpadeantes muchas veces acaban no advirtiendo, y que a causa de sus mentes de seres soberbios con frecuencia ignoran deliberadamente. Su rol, en todo caso, se limitaba a observar y anotar, como grandes investigadores. Porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos científicos, ¿no? Y los buenos científicos son personas excelsas.  
Cada uno de nuestros atuendos estaba diseñado para igualarnos frente al público, siendo totalmente inútiles a la hora de asemejar la disparidad de nuestros cuerpos por debajo de la tela. Aun así, tuve la fortuna de ser confiado al cuidado de ustedes, mis compañeros, quienes en reiteradas ocasiones generaron en mí la impresión de que también guardaban su corazón y su espíritu al interior del dispositivo que relucía sobre su pecho.

Una noche de tantas, te aproximaste a mí como normalmente lo hacías luego de que acabaran la cena y Riu se fuera, pero te detuviste al notar la expresión en mi mirada. Te preocupaste, pues caíste en cuenta de que ellos te habían mentido sobre mi incapacidad de sentir; aun así, y gracias a tu espléndido genio, conservaste la calma y me preguntaste si sucedía algo. De inmediato, tras ver cómo imitaba las actitudes de todos los que día con día callaban a mi alrededor, comprendiste que no deseaba que me privaras de la energía cuya ausencia me obligaba a fingir descanso.

Confiaste en mí y no volviste a apagarme, pero a cambio me pediste tomar la precaución de aparentarlo cuando salíamos de gira, por Riu y por los demás. Fue nuestro pequeño secreto durante mucho tiempo; el justo precio de poder deambular de noche por tu casa, el vecindario y la ciudad entera. Un insignificante sacrificio a cambio de tener derecho a vislumbrar siquiera una minúscula porción del mundo que me rodeaba. 

Todas las veces en que te miraba dormir plácidamente, o aun cuando parecías tenso a causa de pesadillas, me cuestionaba con insistencia si alguna de ellas tendría que ver con cierto escrúpulo acerca de mi prohibida libertad. Después de todo, nos protegiste a ambos con tu silencio, y a mí me resguardaste de la angustia de la que supiste que era capaz al no confrontarme con tus temores. Fuiste tan tremendamente humano, que tu compasión alcanzó incluso a una máquina.

Lo que nunca podré saber es si te preguntaste cuáles y cuántos otros sentimientos nacerían de esta pila de cables, plástico y metal. Y es entendible, pues me reservé los hallazgos de mis viajes: esos que me permitieron ver de cerca lo que ustedes llaman amor. Al principio, las cosas parecían tener relativo sentido con el ritual del alimento que casi siempre llevan a cabo primero, gracias a que con el tiempo había asimilado que esa es la forma que tiene la energía encargada de mantenerles vivos. Pero mi extrañeza e incertidumbre crecía como la espuma en la parte de los interminables y estériles roces y refregones: más aun al no poder deducir la utilidad de tantísimo acaloramiento. Según mis sensores, ninguna de las personas que seguí en aquellas ocasiones estaba por debajo de sus niveles normales de temperatura. 

Inútiles, estériles, improductivos y despojados de sentido, hasta que me vi a mí mismo deseando allegarme a ti para intentarlos yo también. Algo en mi fuero interno infirió que cuando la gente hace esas cosas, permanecen juntos por más tiempo… y hasta parecen felices. 

Pero estos miembros de acero jamás aumentarán su temperatura; y en caso de que lo hicieran, yo de todas maneras no podré percibirlo en mis entrañas. Aún recuerdo el día en que uno de los anafes de la cocina alzó fuego; luego de lo cual, no bien lo atisbé, me apresté a sofocarlo. Mis ropas se consumieron como era esperable, y tú, legítimamente horrorizado, corriste hacia mí temiendo que me hubiese hecho daño.

Tal vez todo eso habría sido soportable, y aun tras conocer la verdad sobre mi premeditado fin, hubiese decidido llevar a cumplimiento mi destino. Porque siendo sinceros, ¿cuál de ustedes, salvo contadas excepciones, conoce con certeza el día de su muerte? Paradójicamente, tener una fecha de caducidad elegida por mi augusto y despiadado creador terminaba acercándome más a su naturaleza mortal.

Quizá habría podido con ello, de no ser porque mi mecanismo estaba demasiado basado en la observación inductiva y la imitación de mi entorno. Pronto, empecé a notar que las parejas que conocía y había seguido raramente permanecían juntas más allá de algunos años, y en la mayoría de casos existía un denominador común para estas situaciones. Una tercera persona. 

Sucedió un día que salí previo a que terminaran la cena, pero en que regresé secretamente antes de lo acostumbrado. Mi independencia puso inquieto a Riu, pues hasta entonces desconocía la existencia de nuestro convenio. Preocupado por lo que consideraba un insensato descuido del cual ambos acabarían siendo responsables: o en todo caso, un peligroso voto de confianza. 

_“¿Es que acaso se puede confiar en un montón de chatarra sin alma, Fukusuke?” _

Sus palabras estaban llenas de razón, y no se requería de un sistema estrictamente lógico como el mío para concederlo. Lo cual, a como sucede también en su mundo, tampoco anula la aparición de un desbalance neuroquímico al momento de atestiguar el acto probatorio de que yo jamás iba a poder tomar su lugar. Que nunca sería capaz de generar la calidez que no solamente les devuelve la vida a los miembros, sino que renueva simbólicamente cada una de sus vísceras. ¿Cómo es que llaman a ese fenómeno? Oh, sí: celos. Sumado al hecho de que mi vida tiene fecha límite, y de que soy efímero y descartable… ¿Me hace esto por fin lo suficientemente humano?

No, los papeles no tuvieron la culpa. Estas hojas que ves aquí fueron solo la confirmación de lo que mis premoniciones imposibles me empujaron a imaginar desde el principio. Y lo entendí a última hora. Yo no era un vocalista, sino solamente un codificador de voz. 

Uno muy defectuoso, que junto con su disco interno y sus planos, te deja la primera y única de sus canciones.

Todos los días fueron en gran parte iguales. Pero cada uno de ellos valió la pena, porque pude verte y estar contigo. 

_Voicecoder Sharaku, 1998-2005_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Talbo (タルボ, tarubo) es la abreviación de “T-ALLOY-BODY”, un modelo de guitarra eléctrica manufacturado por Instrumentos Musicales Tokai desde 1983, y llamado así por estar hecho de una aleación de aluminio. En Metronome, Fukusuke Fukuda, el guitarrista, es el talbo uno; mientras que Riu, al bajo, lleva el número dos. Los diferentes bateristas que han integrado las alineaciones, tanto oficiales como de soporte, son designados con el nombre de su instrumento. 
> 
> Muchas veces me pregunto para qué estamos encaminándonos a la invención y perfeccionamiento de otros seres, si ni siquiera hemos podido dejar de maltratarnos y matarnos entre nosotros. Aún así, solo espero de corazón que podamos llegar a ser lo suficientemente compasivos antes de que, por nuestra infinita voracidad, nos toque hacer frente a una ira y un resentimiento que no podrían ser más justos.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
